The Artist and the Savior
by HiddenByFaeries
Summary: Dean comes into an unexpected Magical Being Inheritance and through dreams and books, realises that Harry is his Mate.  Harry woke up on his 16th birthday and learns some amazing facts about why he smells like a Submissive. AU DT/HP Ginny!bashing slash


Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, that right belongs to Rowling. I'm just playing with her characters. I do own the Kwaai Man Wou Diere, Akinsanya Vita, and anything pertaining to the Kwaai Man Wou Diere.

Beta: Dec

Pairing: Dean Thomas/Harry Potter

Warnings: slash:male/male, AU, creature!fic, Bitch!Ginny, sexual situations (wet dreams are a boy's best friend), cussing, Alive!Sirius.

Summary: Dean comes into an unexpected Magical Being Inheritance and, through dreams and books, realizes that Harry is his mate. Harry wakes up on his sixteenth birthday and learns some amazing facts about why he smells like a submissive.

* * *

_Dean panted, his dreadlocked hair beating against his back. Soft keening moans escaped his lover's kiss-swollen red lips._

"_Dean!" Harry screamed, green eyes darkening from the fire Dean ignited within him. _

_Dean's eyes narrowed on the sweat slowly making its journey down Harry's love bitten neck. "God, Harry, you have no idea how sexy you look right now," Dean whispered into Harry's neck before latching onto it again, sucking as hard as he could._

_Harry blushed, eyes closing from the feel of Dean's large cock striking his prostate continuously. Pale hands rose to grip onto large brown biceps. "Dean... Dean!" Harry chanted into his ear. "So close! Please, let me come," Harry pleaded, eyes opening to look imploringly up at his lover. Dean looked right back, hips increasing in speed, hoisting Harry's legs higher to rest on his shoulders._

_Harry screamed_ _in pleasure, head snapping from side to side, black hair making a halo around his head. Arching his back, Harry moaned Dean's name and came all over his and Dean's chest, his ass squeezing Dean's cock tightly. Dean groaned, thrusting two more times before coming inside Harry._

Dean Thomas woke with a jolt, sweaty and hard enough to nail a door. He looked around, seeing his room at his house. _It was just a dream of one of my friends, one of my male friends!_ "What is _wrong_ with me?" he whispered, still slightly freaked out about having a sexual dream about Harry.

Running his hands through his hair, he sighed. _I've been having these dreams since my sixteenth birthday back in April and it's now mid-June. What is wrong with me, damn it_! he thought, head aching slightly from when he pulled his hair. Ruffling his hair once more, Dean looked down at his lap. His cock was still hard from the dream and, though he felt slightly guilty over what he was about to do, Dean pushed his left hand into his boxer shorts and gripped his cock in a firm hold.

Moaning quietly, he pumped his hand up and down, giving a slight twist when he got to the top of his cock. Gradually his pace quickened, hips jerking to the pace of his hand, an image of Harry down on his knees sucking on his cock flashed through Dean's mind before he came, groaning softly.

Lying back on his bed, hand covered with his own come, Dean slowly let out a deep sigh. "Shit," he muttered under his breath. Feeling like his limbs were solid again, Dean rolled over and grabbed some tissues from his bedside table. Cleaning himself up, Dean turned back to his other side and, feeling his eyelids get heavy, went back to sleep.

* * *

In number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London, Harry James Potter-Black jolted awake. Breathing heavily, he shakily ran his hands through his shoulder-length black hair. _Did I just have a wet dream about Dean Thomas?_ The slight tremor from his body and the stickiness of come in his boxers made the dream feel even more real. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ rushed through his mind, but Harry didn't bother to deny the proof.

Harry had known he was gay since fourth year, when he found his gaze constantly following Cedric Diggory. Well, that and the fact that Harry's first wet dream featured him, the Weasley twins, and a pair of fuzzy green handcuffs. After _that _dream and the Weasley twins cornering him, and taking Harry's first kiss after he avoided them for a few weeks, Harry knew he was gay. Of course, he didn't come out right away; the fear of being "freakish," as the Dursleys always claimed, made him keep his sexuality to himself.

But then the Third Task had happened and he had destroyed Voldemort in the graveyard. What happened next was mostly a blur, but he remembered grabbing the traitor Wormtail and Cedric's unconscious body. Once he returned to Hogwarts, there was chaos, but he had never let go of Wormtail until they vowed that the rat would be given a trial.

After the trial weeks later, Sirius was pardoned and the first thing he did was adopt Harry. The day of Harry's fifteenth birthday, Sirius sat Harry down and asked him what his thoughts were on homosexuals. Harry had looked Sirius right in the eyes and told his godfather the truth. He told Sirius he was gay and would never stop loving him. Sirius had just barked in laughter and tackled Harry in a hug. Silent tears falling down his cheeks, Sirius told Harry that he and Remus were mates. A couple days later, Remus moved into Grimmauld Place to live with his mate and cub. The rest was history.

Harry shook his head, putting the memories away for now. He looked around for the time and, seeing 7:33 a.m. flashing in bright green, he groaned in annoyance and got out of bed to shower, wincing at the feeling of cool come sliding down his stomach. _Ugh. That's just gross._ He stripped and stepped into the shower, hot water beating against his back and head. Grabbing his shampoo, Harry scrubbed his body before attacking his hair. Turning off the shower, he stepped out and dried himself with a dark teal towel.

Walking out of the bathroom, towel wrapped around his waist, Harry was almost bowled over by Sirius. Steadying himself, Harry stared at Sirius weirdly when his adopted dad _sniffed_ him!

"Sirius, what the hell! Why are you sniffing me?" Harry asked.

Before Sirius could answer, they heard a deep, guttural growl.

"Remus?" Harry queried, confusion coloring his voice.

"Harry, why do you smell like a Kwaai Man Wou Diere?" Remus growled at his adopted son.

Confused green eyes looked back at him. "A what? Remus, I have no idea what you're talking about," Harry told him, before pushing Sirius away from him. "We'll talk at the table; let me get dressed first," he said. He walked back to his room and closed the door in their faces.

Dropping his towel, Harry walked over to his dresser and pulled on dark gray boxers, black jeans, and a dark red t-shirt. Looking over to where a mirror was on the wall, Harry didn't notice anything different about himself.

He was still scrawny, and he knew he was always going to be on the short side (five-foot-six). He had shoulder-length hair and was no longer wearing his glasses. Sighing, Harry left his room and went downstairs.

He could hear a heated discussion in the kitchen, so he quietly sneaked over to the door and leaned against it so he could listen in. "...Remus, maybe you got the scent wrong. Harry's scent could have changed when he turned sixteen.."

"I know what I smelled, Sirius. Harry smells like a Kwaai Man Wou Diere submissive. Once you smell that scent, you can _never_ mistake it for something else," Remus chided from somewhere farther in the kitchen.

Harry nervously shifted his feet and licked his bottom lip.

"We need to prepare Harry for the arrival of his dominant mate. I met a Kwaai Man Wou Diere once, and they only mate with someone who's magically strong and can protect them," Remus said. Harry could hear him pacing in the kitchen.

Gathering up his Gryffindor courage, Harry opened the door and stepped in. Seeing Sirius sitting at the table and Remus standing near the kitchen sink, he closed the door behind him.

Walking over to the table, Harry sat down as Remus sat next to Sirius. Taking a deep breath, Harry started, "Okay, you guys, I want to know what's going on and why Remus is freaking out."

The two last Marauders looked at him in surprise, having expected Harry to be upset and not calm. Taking a deep breath and squeezing his mate's hand, Remus looked directly into Harry's eyes. "Harry, when I came upstairs to wake you I caught the scent of a Kwaai Man Wou Diere's submissive mate. That scent came from you, Harry."

Harry looked at his two dads, eyes wide in disbelief. _They had to be joking._ Amber and stormy gray eyes looked at him seriously, no hint of humor visible.

"What does that mean, Remus?" he asked.

"It means that we must prepare you as much as we can, so that when the Kwaai Man Wou Diere dominant comes to court and then bond with you, you can be ready," was Remus's answer. "I have a book that can explain this far better, but I can tell you some of what I experienced when I met one, years ago," Remus continued, finally giving at small yet sad smile.

There was nothing else to say, as both men knew that Harry needed space and time to come to terms with finding out he was the mate of an unknown magical being. What a way to start his sixteenth birthday.

The day passed by quickly for Harry, with the usual birthday gifts from Hermione, Ron, Mrs. Weasley (even though he was living with Sirius and Remus, she still sent him the usual treats), and the Weasley twins. He also got some unexpected gifts from Luna, Dumbledore and Hagrid.

His good mood was ruined when, after dinner, Remus gave him a slim burnt orange book. Harry didn't think much of it until he saw the title: _The Guide to Kwaai Man Wou Diere_ by Damien McClennon. Scowling at the book, he took it. After saying goodnight to Sirius and Remus, he went upstairs to get ready for bed.

Settling into his bed, Harry opened the book, eyes skimming over the pages, certain passages catching his attention. _The Kwaai Man Wou Diere were one of the first magical humanoid beings. _

_They were worshiped as gods by certain Native American, Afrikaans and Aboriginal tribes. The Kwaai Man Wou Diere were originally from Africa, however, when they noticed the Cross-Kin in the tribes they mated into were being captured by foreign humans, they vanished. _

_The bloodlines are passed down two ways. A Kwaai Man Wou Diere would mate with a Cross-Kin and the children from this union would either become Cross-Kin, like their submissive parent, or become a Kwaai Man Wou Diere like their dominant parent. _

_The second way is the least common and rarest way. The gene could remain dormant over many generations due to a Cross-Kin mating with another Cross-Kin._

_Only one child is powerful enough to have the dominant gene, once every twenty generations, or once every thousand years. When this happens, the Cross-Kin will transform into a Kwaai Man Wou Diere and have lucid dreams once they reach their majority, dream walking until they find their mate. When they make a connection with their mate, they will share dreams. The last recorded Cross-Kin descendent to become a Kwaai Man Wou Diere was Warrior-Sorcerer Akinsanya Vita; it is believed that he mated with an unknown mage._

He stopped after that passage, unseeing eyes staring at the page he had just read. _Oh, shit,_ he thought, making the connection of _why _he'd been having wet dreams of Dean Thomas for the last month and a half. _Dean's a Kwaai Man Wou Diere by inheritance!_ Shaking his head, Harry set the book on his bedside table. Turning off the lights, his last thoughts were of how he was supposed to explain this to Sirius and Remus.

* * *

**September 1: Hogwarts Express**

Harry walked onto platform nine-and-three-quarters and made his way to the train, ignoring the usual whispers that followed him everywhere he went in the wizarding world. He had already said his goodbyes to Sirius and Remus, knowing he'd see them later tonight at Hogwarts.

Dragging his trunk behind him and holding Hedwig's cage in his other hand, Harry made his way through the train and looked for a compartment to sit in. The rest of his summer had been different, what with Remus and Sirius helping him prepare for whenever his dominant mate would come and court him.

Harry had told them what he had figured out that night when he read the book. The reason why he smelled like one was because he was Dean's submissive mate and Dean had been unconsciously dream-walking in his sleep.

Remus had been surprised and Sirius got protective and looked like he wanted to hide Harry away from the world. But they had time to deal and cope with it, same as Harry-even though he'd had a _huge_ ranting fit a few days after finding out.

Now here he was, making his way through the Hogwarts Express. Harry found an empty compartment and, upon entering, set about getting his trunk onto the luggage rack above his seat.

As he was struggling with his trunk, he heard the compartment door open. "Here, Harry, let me help you with that," a familiar voice said behind him, before dark hands hoisted his trunk onto the rack.

"Thanks," he said. He turned around and stopped when he realized that Dean was standing behind him.

Dean had gotten taller and filled out during the summer vacation, now reaching six-foot-two. He had a very muscular yet somewhat lithe build, like a swimmer. Swallowing hard, Harry tore his eyes away from where they were wandering and looked up at Dean.

"Hey, Dean, how was your summer?" he asked. As he sat down Dean flashed him a quick smile before closing the compartment door and getting his trunk settled onto a rack. Sitting across from Harry, he stretched his long legs out before giving the shorter male his attention.

"My summer was interesting. I got a letter from Gringotts about coming into a magical inheritance back in July," Dean stated, eyes watching Harry fidget. "It turns out that I'm actually a half-blood wizard and that my dad is actually my _step_-dad." Harry was now looking away from Dean, watching the scenery pass by, wondering when the Express had taken off.

Dean kept staring at Harry, watching how his green eyes kept sneaking looks at him. Dean had been shocked by what the letter from Gringotts had informed him about becoming a Kwaai Man Wou Diere. The Goblins had thankfully sent him a book on the Kwaai Man Wou Diere when they sent him the letter.

He had read the whole book three times before he had come to terms with what he had read. He was a Kwaai Man Wou Diere and he was a Dominant Kwaai. (The burnt orange, indigo, and honey brown feathered wings on his back, disguised as a tattoo, proved that). And apparently, Harry Potter was his submissive mate.

The last part had been the hardest for Dean to come to terms with, as he didn't know how to go about telling Harry the truth. And now he was sitting across from Harry, still unsure how he could tell him. Watching Harry, Dean saw the slightly guilty green eyes. _Does he already know?_ Dean thought, as he shifted in his seat. "Harry, do you already know?" he asked, silently hoping the smaller teen would say yes.

Harry turned back toward Dean. "Yeah, I found out on my birthday. What your magical inheritance is, I mean," Harry confirmed before looking away again.

Dean let out a soft sigh in relief. "So, what do you wanna do about this?" he asked Harry.

Harry sighed before fixing his gaze on Dean. "Remus and Sirius helped me become prepared for whenever you'd approach me. I'll admit that I was hoping for a few more weeks or even a couple more months before you did, but I'm willing to get to know you better," Harry answered, a small smile flashing across his face. "It doesn't hurt that I've fancied you since last March, either," he said, eyes lighting up with humor.

Dean gave a surprised bark of laughter, then smiled, showing a dimple in his right cheek, and moved to sit next to Harry. "Well, I'm really happy that you're willing to give me a chance, Harry. And it doesn't hurt that I've had a bit of a crush on you since fourth year," Dean admitted, smile turning shy.

Harry gave a soft laugh, finally smiling at Dean.

Dean's breath caught in his throat; he was amazed at how the smile lit up Harry's face and made his already stunning eyes even more beautiful. Swallowing, Dean lifted a hand to cup Harry's face.

Harry looked up at him, smile slowly fading from his lips. "Dean?" he whispered, before biting his bottom lip nervously.

Dean's thumb pulled his bruised bottom lip away from his teeth, slowly rubbing across it. The two of them stared into each other's eyes, copper brown and green clashing. Trying to see what the other's next move was going to be.

"_There_ you are, Harry!" sounded in the silence, breaking the spell they were under. Turning away from Dean's heated stare, Harry looked up to see his two best friends. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger stood in the compartment doorway, prefect badges on their robes. Behind them, he could see Ron's little sister staring at him and Dean.

Stifling a groan of annoyance, Harry smiled at Hermione. "Hey, Hermione, how was your summer holiday?" he asked her, trying to ignore the heated look he was getting from Ginny

Hermione walked into the compartment, Ron and Ginny following her in. She sat across from Harry, with Ron next to her. Ginny tried to sit next to Harry, but Dean scooted even closer to Harry, giving her no choice but to sit on Hermione's other side near the window.

"My summer went well. I went to Spain with my parents, and then I spent the rest of it at the Burrow," Hermione said, glancing between Harry and Dean curiously. "How was your summer, Harry?" she asked him, ignoring Dean's presence for now.

Harry shrugged, "It was okay. I did all my summer homework and spent time with Sirius and Remus. They've started teaching me how to become an Animagus," he said.

Ron gave a yelp of excitement, leaning forward, mouth opening to say something, but Ginny beat him to the punch. "Really? Wow, Harry! There isn't anything you can't do!" she exclaimed, brown eyes gleaming at him. Harry looked at her weirdly before moving closer to Dean.

Ron looked a bit uncomfortable, squirming in his seat. Dean, feeling Harry moving closer, raised his right arm and wrapped it around Harry's shoulders. Harry gave a small jolt at the feel of Dean's arm wrapping around him, but he mentally shrugged; he knew that his friends would eventually learn about himself and Dean.

Ginny screeched, glaring at Dean's arm resting on Harry's shoulders. Hermione and Ron followed her gaze to their best friend and fellow Gryffindor. Hermione gasped, while Ron's face flushed red; he sputtered quite inelegantly.

"Harry? What's going on between you and Dean?" Hermione asked, glancing between the two of them and Ginny's red and scowling face.

Harry and Dean exchanged looks, a silent conversation passing between them. Sighing quietly to himself, Dean straightened in his seat. Tightening his arm, Dean told them how his summer went, leaving out the more _dirty _dreams he'd had of Harry.

By the end of his story, the trolley witch had been by and Ron, Harry, and Dean had bought some Pumpkin Pastries, Cauldron Cakes, and Chocolate Frogs. Passing the snacks amongst the others, Harry tried to ignore the way Ginny was looking at him but he couldn't. Leaning against Dean, he nibbled on the Pumpkin Pastry in his hand.

The compartment door opened then, and they all looked up to see Luna Lovegood in all her eccentric glory with Neville Longbottom and Seamus Finnegan behind her.

"There ya be, Dean! Been lookin' for ya!" Seamus exclaimed, scurrying past Luna and into the compartment.

Sitting on the other side of Dean, Seamus looked at the group with interest. Luna and Neville, on the other hand, greeted everyone before they settled themselves into the compartment-after the train magically Enlarged itself to fit them all comfortably.

"Hello, Harry. I see that you've caught your Maned Krasberk," Luna said dreamily to Harry, silver eyes focusing on Dean for a split second.

Harry gave her a small, secretive smile, knowing exactly what she meant.

Seamus looked up from where he and Ron had been having a somewhat heated discussion about Quidditch. "Oi, Dean, what're ya doin' wit' Harry?"

Dean looked over at his best friend of five years; he knew that Seamus knew about his crush on Harry so he didn't worry about losing his friendship with him. But he also knew that Seamus didn't know about his magical inheritance either.

"Well, Seamus, it's a bit of a long story-" he started to say before Seamus interrupted him.

"Are ya finally datin' Harry, mate? 'Cause if so, no worries 'ere." Seamus clapped a friendly hand on his shoulder.

Dean smiled, relieved, and felt the tension in Harry leave as well.

Harry leaned over him to look at Seamus. "It's not just that, Seamus," he said.

Seamus tilted his head. "What else is there ta know? My best mate is datin' the guy he's fancied for two years; I don't see why there's gotta be more," Seamus said, though he could tell that everyone in the compartment but him and Neville understood what Harry was talking about.

Dean rolled his eyes and, sighing, he told Seamus what had happened to him during the summer. Seamus sat in silence, eyes wide in shock. "Well, _damn,_ Dean! Who'd of thought it! Me mam used to tell me stories of Kwaai Man Wou Diere when I was younger!" Seamus exclaimed excitedly.

Dean stared at him, amazed that he was taking it so well. Seamus shook his head and laughed quietly at his best friend's expression.

Harry, seeing that nothing was wrong, looked over at Luna and Neville. Harry gave the other Gryffindor a small smile. Neville blushed, before giving a hesitant smile back at Harry.

"How are you, Neville? Bit of a shock, huh?" Harry asked.

Neville nodded as if he wanted to say something, but wasn't sure if it would be polite.

"Neville, you can say what's on your mind, you know."

The other teen still looked hesitant, but swallowed and nodded. "Well, it's just that I grew up hearing tales of Kwaai Man Wou Diere from my gran. And I was just wondering where the markings and wings that Dean should have are."

Dean, having heard Neville's answer, looked over at him. "I have 'em under a natural glamour. It's an instinct to hide 'em around everyone except for my mate. I won't be taking the glamour down 'til we're in our dorm, since I have no desire to give the gossipmongers fuel for the grapevine," Dean said, seriously.

Everyone nodded in understanding, except for Ginny, her brown eyes spitting rage at him. Dean glared at her, eyes flashing a bright golden yellow before turning back to copper brown.

Her eyes narrowed at him in defiance, telling him without words that she wouldn't give up Harry. Hermione and Harry looked at them in both annoyance and worry.

Heaving a sigh, Harry sat up straight before turning to Ginny. "What is your problem, Ginny?" he demanded

Ginny tore her gaze away from her glaring contest with Dean to look at the boy she had been trying to win over since she was eleven years old. "_My_ problem!" she screeched, face reddening in anger. "My problem is that I've been trying for the last five years to get your attention, doing _everything_ I can think of to get you to see me as someone other than Ron's little sister!" Her chest heaved as she took a deep breath.

"Then when I _finally_ think I have a chance, this-this _bloody faggot_," she said venomously, "fucking _steals_ you from me! I was _promised_ to be your bloody wife!" She continued screeching in anger, turning her face an unattractive color.

Ron stared at his baby sister in silent horror; he couldn't believe that Ginny had said that word. "Gin," he growled, "I can't believe you said that." Standing up, he grabbed Ginny's arm, roughly dragging her from the compartment.

Everyone in the compartment watched their retreating backs, still disgusted at Ginny's words. Harry shuddered and leaned closer to Dean.

"What did she mean when she said that she was going to be your wife, Harry?" Hermione asked quietly, taking in her best friend's slight form against Dean's larger one.

He shrugged. "I really don't know, Hermione. I've only ever seen her as Ron and the twins' little sister. I've never given her any encouragement and I've known I was gay since fourth year. Before that I was always worried about Voldemort," he answered.

She nodded at him, but Harry knew she would pick and poke at what was going on with Ginny before she was satisfied. Luna gave him and Dean a dreamy smile. Seamus glared out the window, enraged over what Ginny had said, watching as it gradually became darker and darker.

Dean slowly calmed down and tightened his hold on Harry. They all jumped when Ron came back in, slamming the door behind him and storming over to sit beside Hermione.

Harry eyed his other best friend warily, knowing what his temper was like. Ron ignored their stares as he ripped open a Cauldron Cake and stuffed it in his mouth. Harry took that as Ron's signal that he'd talk about it later.

Relaxing, he looked around the compartment; he was happy that he hadn't lost any of his friends because he was Dean's mate. Harry knew that Hermione desperately wanted to know more about the Kwaai Man Wou Diere, but she was controlling her curiosity for now and was patiently waiting for when they returned to Hogwarts. The next few hours passed by quickly. Everyone changed into their robes and put small things away into trunks for safekeeping.

Finally, the Hogwarts Express came to a stop. They got off the train and made their way up the trail to where the thestral-pulled carriages were waiting. They climbed into the carriages, Harry and Hermione sitting on their designated boyfriend's laps, much to Ron and Dean's pleasure.

When the carriages came to a stop in front of Hogwarts, they stumbled out, laughing over a joke that Seamus had been telling them. They walked through the front doors, making their way to the Great Hall to sit. Walking hand in hand, Dean and Harry led the other Gryffindors to their house table, waving good-bye to Luna who made her way to the Ravenclaw table.

Harry sat with Dean on his left and Hermione on his left. Ron, Neville and Seamus sat across from them. Harry glimpsed Ginny sitting a ways down the table, surrounded by other fifth year girls. Harry glanced around the Hall, and spotted his adopted dads sitting near Snape. He smiled to himself before waving at Remus and Sirius, who waved back.

Sirius nudged his husband and pointed at Dean, before gesturing at Harry. Remus looked at them, taking in the way the two of them were sitting extremely close to each other and Dean's arm around Harry's waist. Slowly, the Great Hall started filling up with returning students. Not too long after the students had settled at their tables, Professor McGonagall came in followed by the new first years.

The eleven-year-olds looked nervous and in awe of the Great Hall. Harry barely paid the Sorting any attention, since he was too distracted by the warmth of Dean's right arm around his waist. It was only Hermione nudging his side, and her soft reminder that he wasn't clapping for the new Gryffindors, that snapped him out of his daze.

Dumbledore gave his usual speech and, with a flamboyant flare of his wand, the tables filled with food. Ron piled his plate high with any food he could get his hands on and started shoveling it into his mouth as if it was his last day on Earth.

Harry grimaced before grabbing some shepherd's pie and vegetables, loading his plate with them. Harry looked over at Dean and saw the teen was piling his plate with food as well, but at least when he started eating he had manners.

Conversation filtered through the Great Hall, friends catching up with each other; Harry heard his and Dean's names mentioned a few times, but he ignored the gossipers. They could speculate as much as they wanted; he knew that rumors wouldn't last. Soon after dinner disappeared, dessert appeared in its place. Harry sliced a piece of treacle tart and put it on his plate along with some clotted cream. He moaned softly at the first bite of his dessert, unknowingly arousing Dean.

Dean wriggled a bit next to his mate, his raging hard on demanding release after Harry gave such a seductive moan. _Think unsexy thoughts! Think unsexy thoughts! Um, crap. Uh, McGonagall getting it on with Dumbledore._ His hard cock instantly softened at the horror of his elderly Headmaster having sex with his Head of House.

Shuddering in disgust, Dean went back to eating his apple pie and tightened his grip on Harry. The smaller male looked up at him questioningly, his eyes curious. "If you moan like that again, I won't be held responsible for my actions."

Harry blushed a few seconds later, getting what he meant. "Why did you shudder, though?" he whispered, leaning closer so that no one could listen to their conversation.

"I had to think of something disgusting to get my emotions under control. I thought of McGonagall and Dumbledore having sex."

Harry shuddered. He looked a bit sick at the thought, but he dismissed the picture and went back to his treacle tart. A while later, the desserts disappeared and the prefects were rounding up the first years.

Dean stood up, right hand entwined with Harry's left, and walked his mate to the stairs leading to Gryffindor Tower. He knew his best friend along with Hermione, Ron, and Neville would follow them.

Before they could make it, though, Draco Malfoy and his lackeys stopped Dean. Harry huffed in irritation.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry asked

Malfoy sneered at Harry, before his gray eyes settled on Dean and Harry's entwined hands. "So, it is true. You and the Mudblood boy are dating. I thought the Weaselette was more to your taste, Potter."

Dean felt his canines lengthen in anger at Malfoy's words, as Harry squeezed his hand before standing in front of him. Harry stared at Malfoy. "I never liked Ginny; she was always my best friend's little sister, nothing more or less. Besides, I've been gay since our fourth Year. Just leave us alone, Malfoy."

Dean, impressed at how Harry kept calm, felt his canines shrink. Tightening his hold on Harry's hand, Dean dragged his mate to Gryffindor Tower, their friends following them. They told the Fat Lady the password, "Lion's Pride," and entered the common room, surprised to see quite a few of the older years waiting for them.

Before any of them could say anything, Ginny stood up from where she had been sitting with the other girls in her year. "I _told_ you to stay away from my boyfriend, faggot!" she screeched at Dean, pointing her wand at him, eyes dark with anger. Dean glared at her, enraged, his control of his glamour threadbare.

Dean released Harry's hand, wand slipping into his palm. Harry, sensing Dean's rage at Ginny's words, also withdrew his wand and stood next to his mate, glaring at her.

"Ginny, I never dated you and I've never even given you any indication that I _saw_ you as more than Ron's little sister. If you keep spouting lies, I'm not gonna hold Dean back from hurting you," Harry warned her, left hand resting on Dean's arm.

Dean's eyes flashed a golden yellow, pupils diamond-shaped, and his canines were peeking from his mouth. Ginny gave them a sneer worthy of a Malfoy before sending a Bat-Bogey Hex at Dean. Dean flicked his wrist and the hex rebounded, hitting Ginny before she could get out of the way.

Dean prowled toward her, Harry following him while the rest of their friends went to the stairs to calm the others down and get Professor McGonagall. Ginny tried to get up, but Dean pushed her down with a foot as he cast a Body-Binding Curse, holding her in place.

"Now, you will listen to me, Ginny Weasley," Dean snarled at the petrified girl. "Leave Harry the fuck alone. He's _gay_ and he's my goddamned mate! And even if he wasn't my mate, he'd _never_ date a spoiled little chit like you. I'm only gonna tell you this once: if you ever go near Harry again or start telling lies about how he's _your_ boyfriend, I will show you _why_ Kwaai Man Wou Diere are so feared by the wizarding world. It's my right."

After one more glare at the spoiled girl, Dean stepped away from her, releasing her from the curse. She glared at him, but before she could spew another scathing word Professor McGonagall came in the common room, quickly followed by Hermione.

"What seems to be the problem here?" she asked, sharp eyes taking everything in. Harry walked over to her and quickly explained everything to his Head of House.

McGonagall raised her eyebrow and looked sharply at Ginny. Finally, she nodded at Harry before stepping toward Dean. "Miss Weasley, I don't know why you thought you could get away with such blatant lies and rude behavior, but it won't be tolerated. You will follow me to my office and we will Floo-call your parents. You will also serve detention every weekend for the rest of this month with Professor Snape," McGonagall said, displeasure blatant in her voice.

Ginny's face turned a very unflattering shade of red in anger. She got to her feet and followed her Transfiguration teacher out of the common room. Dean turned toward Harry, who was walking back to him. "She's gonna be a problem, isn't she?" he questioned tiredly.

Harry nodded in answer before grabbing Dean's hand and dragging him up the stairs to their dorm. They ignored the whispers following them and slammed the door to their room. Their roommates looked over at them, relieved to see them unharmed.

Seamus opened his mouth, but Dean shook his head at his best friend. Seamus shrugged and closed his bed curtains, quickly followed by Ron and Neville. They all knew that Dean and Harry needed some time alone with each other.

Harry let go of Dean's hand and nodded at his trunk. "Let's get ready for bed, then we can talk more," he said quietly.

Dean nodded and made his way toward his bed and trunk. They redressed in their pajamas and finished their nightly ablutions. Finally, Dean met Harry back at his bed, bringing his wand with him. They both crawled onto the bed, Enlarging it and drawing the curtains closed before putting a silencing spell on the curtains. The two of them gazed at each other before Dean lunged forward, pushing Harry onto his back. He stared at his mate before leaning down; Dean slanted his lips over Harry's in their first of many kisses. Harry moaned into the kiss, opening his lips when Dean's tongue started lapping at his bottom lip.

Tongues dueled furiously, tasting each other's unique flavor. Dean settled between Harry's spread thighs, slowly rolling his hips into Harry's.

Harry tore his lips away from Dean's, gasping for breath. "Dean"-he moaned into his ear-"please remove your glamour. I wanna see what you look like now," he pleaded softly, sucking Dean's earlobe into his hot mouth.

Dean growled deep in his throat, before pulling away from Harry and shucking his shirt as his glamour came off.

His brown skin was now a dark navy blue, with intricate pale golden-orange markings painting his arms and chest before disappearing into his sweatpants. His hair was now a dark charcoal gray. His pointed ears stopped five inches above the top of his hair.

Dean's eyes were a golden yellow with diamond-shaped pupils. But what amazed Harry most were Dean's feathered wings; they were folded against Dean's side, but Harry could distinguish three distinct colors: burnt orange, indigo and honey brown. Harry lifted a hand toward the wings after getting a nod from Dean, and started lightly stroking the wing closest to him.

Dean closed his eyes in pleasure, his cock twitching in his confining sweatpants. "Harry, if you don't stop petting my wings, I won't be able to control myself." Dean growled at Harry, canines peeking out from clenched lips.

Harry jerked his hand away, blushing hotly at the thought of Dean losing control. "Sorry," he muttered before giving Dean's wings one more longing look. Dean slowly withdrew his wings into his body, leaving a tattoo on his back from shoulders to upper thighs. Dean smiled ruefully at Harry, before settling down on the bed.

Harry saw Dean's cock straining through his sweatpants. His cock gave a twitch at that, and before Dean knew it, Harry pulled his sweats down past his thighs. Harry hungrily looked at Dean's straining cock, pre-come dripping down it. Licking his bottom lip nervously, Harry wrapped his much smaller hands around Dean's cock and started stroking it.

Dean let out a moan of pleasure, hips snapping forward and pushing his prick into Harry's hands. Harry made quick work of Dean's cock, twisting at the top and lightly squeezing the heavy balls between Dean's thighs. Then, to Dean's amazement, Harry leaned down and started lightly sucking on his cockhead. Harry moaned in pleasure at the taste of Dean's come, taking the head into his mouth. He sucked and licked at the head until, with a loud growl, Dean came in his mouth, hips thrusting.

Harry swallowed the hot come, feeling his own orgasm overtaking him. Pulling away, he cast a cleaning charm on both of them, shuddering at the feel of tingling sweeping over him.

Before Harry could do anything, Dean grabbed him and kissed him ferociously, tongue invading his mouth and tasting his own come on Harry's tongue. Harry moaned into Dean's mouth, kissing just as hard as Dean. Just as quickly, Dean pulled away from Harry's lips.

Breathing heavily, he dragged his mate into his arms and got them under the covers. "We'll talk later, Harry, about what's gonna happen. I just want to hold you for now," he whispered into Harry's ear.

Harry smiled softly in the dark, before cuddling closer to Dean and swiftly falling asleep, Dean following him minutes later.

FIN


End file.
